Mami Souseki
Mami Souseki '(曽碩 まみ, ''Souseki, Mami) is one of the main cures and leader from the series Sweet Course Pretty Cure! She's loud and out-going, and has a passion for baking and drawing. Her alter ego is '''Cure Strawberry. History Past At birth, Mami was abandoned, left on a bench in a blanket. When a couple was walking by, they saw Mami, and ended up adopting her. Her two Mothers, Manica and Konata, are very unique, funny, and wealthy people, always pulling pranks and gags around the house. Mami's life was full of fun and silliness, not knowing she was abandoned. Mami's interest in baking began when she was young, because her parents were terrible at cooking, which lead Mami to Cook and bake things for them. She'd always draw different cakes or desserts in a notebook, wanting to make all kinds of things for her parents. When Middle school came around, her parents recommended she go to St. Rose, a boarding school, in which Mami did. Becoming Cure Strawberry When her class was able to go shopping for things around a town near their School, Mami was buying drawing utensils when she noticed everybody was frozen. That was when she also saw a flying white bear, who told her that a monster stopped time, and for some reason, Mami didn't freeze. The bear gave her Pretty Cure Powers, and she became Cure Strawberry, defeating the monster. Personality Mami is a loud, out-going girl. She loves to boast and be the center of attention, and is very honest. She stands up for others with words, and is bold and rash. She can come off as really irritating sometimes, always pulling pranks on people and laughing a little too loud. She's hyper and energetic. Though she's very naive and dense when in comes to knowledge and other areas, and has a late reaction when realizing things. She's protective over her friends, and likes making people smile, even if she likes to boast often. When drawing or baking, she's a different person in all, being calm and focused. Relationships Chi-Mae Shěn: One of Mami's many friends, and cure partner. She enjoys talking to Chi and doing things with her, much like most of the friends she's with. Through the middle of the series, Mami becomes more closer to Chi, and follows her around more. She cherishes the memories she has with Chi the most. Nanami Yoshida: At first, Nanami and Mami get along as well as Mami does with most of her friends, and usually talks to her about advice. After finding out her cure identity, Mami's determined to get closer to her and convince her to join Chi Mae and her to all fight together. Cure Strawberry A sweet and fresh heart, Cure Strawberry! 甘くて新鮮な心、キュアストロベリー！ Amakute shinsen'na kokoro, Kyua Sutoroberi! 'Cure Strawberry '(キュアストロベリー, Kyua Sutoroberī) is the alter ego of Mami. She is represented by innocence and happiness and her power is the element of earth. She can do a group transformation with her fellow team, or individually by saying the transformation phase "Go - Sweet Remake!" Attacks * 'Strawberry Fields '(ストロベリーフィールズ, Sutoroberī fīruzu) - ''Strawberry Fields is one of her first attacks. While she shouts the words, she runs and jumps in the air, grass with strawberries under her feet, so she can go high distances. Appearance As a civilian, Mami has medium length blonde hair, tied up in two small pigtails on the side her head, and Brown eyes. She's mostly seen in her St. Rose Uniform. Her summer outfit consists of a pink over the shoulder shirt with white polka dots. She also wears a denim skirt and red sneakers with shin length white socks. Her winter outfit consists of a brown coat with red buttons un-done, with a light pink shirt. She also wears a pink skirt with dark pink layers, black leggings, and pink boots. As Cure Strawberry, her hair becomes longer and more of a strawberry color, being tied in two pigtails on the sides, and her eyes turning pale pink. On the sides of her hair are two big pink bows. She wears a puffy dark grey blouse with a cream colored vest with frills at the bottom, and pink trims going down it, with a pink bow in front of it. Her skirt is black with pink frills, and there's a pink bow on the lower part of her back. The outside part of her books are cream colored, and the insides are dark red with lighter red 'X's going down with red heels and a white buckle at the end. She also wears dark brownish gloves with a pink trim at the bottom. She stands at 5'5"ft. Quotes Etymology '''Mami '(まみ) could mean truth, beauty, hemp, sea, dance, wait, satisfy, increase, truth, flax, numb, extensive, or complete. In Mami's case, her's would be '真実', which means truth. 'Souseki '(曽碩) has two parts. '曽' means already; sign of past, and '碩' means great, eminent, large, and big.http://ctext.org/dictionary.pl?if=en&id=338987 Trivia * Mami is one of the first cures to have two mothers. * Mami is similar to Sana Kurata from Kodacha: ** There personalities are quite similar. ** They were both abandoned. ** There parents are strange. ** They're both often late to school (classes in Mami's case). * She has a passion to draw, and often doodles on her notes in class. * She hates gym, but since she's hyper, she's a little strong, but not completely. * She has a 'genki' type of personality. Gallery References Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:CureHydra